Chocolate Chipmunk
by TinyCaterpillar
Summary: After finding an unlikely friend on one of his worse days, the tiny companion plays a part in fixing Mello's relationship with Matt... But could there be more to this creature than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is, one of the only MattxMello fan fictions I've ever actually typed up.

I think it turned out ok, but more parts are on the way.

enjoy: PART ONE.

I do NOT own DeathNote, or Matt, or Mello.

But the chipmunk is mine.

* * *

"_Well you don't need to be a dick about it!"_

"_I'll be whatever I fucking wanna be!"_

"_Fine, go be a fucking bastard somewhere else!"_

"_Maybe I will!"_

…_CRASH!_

"_Well Maybe you should!"_

"_FINE!"_

"_FINE!"_

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP-__** SLAM!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Now it was raining.

I don't know for how long, but long enough.

I was sick of it at this point.

The day had started off rather normally, I suppose. The usual... Woke up, got dressed, grabbed a bar of chocolate from the fridge and sat down to do some research on the laptop. What happened afterwards begins to get blurry, and I can't seem to remember anything about how the argument started. Matt walked into the room, said something, and I think it really pissed me off. Things just escalated from that point on it seems.

Now look at me- stuck under the roof overhang of a coffee shop, watching strangers come and go, and standing around like a moron, waiting for the god forsaken rain to let up. A perfectly good day had been ruined, and it just _had_ to be the one day I left my cell phone back at the apartment, didn't it? Of course it did.

I was tired, but not particularly hungry, considering I had money, and a coffee shop behind me to provide me with the occasional snack. But bakery sweets could only last you so long before you're desperate for some real food. But again- pouring rain and Matt was probably still angry. I was sitting around for about an hour before I decided it was light enough of a drizzle to get home, if I timed things right. Riding a motorcycle in pouring rain isn't exactly the most pleasant thing one could do, you know. Nor is it the safest. I wasn't going to risk it, no- I didn't want to. I didn't have the time or patience for any inconveniences, and I didn't have the money to pay the hospital bills.

Well, in the end I had made it home fine. And now I stood before the glass door entrance to the apartment complex. I shook my head a bit, letting the accumulating water droplets in my hair fall to the pavement, and brushed back the fringe that was obscuring my vision, at the same time revealing that god damn burn scar that covered the upper left half of my face. Fucking scar, I hated having to live with it- not only was it bothersome, but people always looked at it when they spoke to me, disregarding the fact that it's rude to stare. I always found myself wanting to tell them off for it, but I tended to hold back to the best of my abilities.

But, that's beside the point, what mattered at this moment in time, was that I had no idea what to say to Matt when I got into the apartment. "Oh, hey Matt, sorry for making you feel like shit after getting angry over something I don't even remember." Yeah, that sounds good. Tch, the hell it does. I rolled my eyes and groaned lightly, I hated these types of awkward situations, they were troublesome and I was no good with them at all. I paced for a few seconds, before noticing this… Small shape that lay huddled under the leaves of a potted plant- that stood next to the doorway. I'm not sure what in God's name compelled me to investigate this, maybe I was just trying to buy more time to think before I had to go in, but needless to say, I checked it out. I turned sharply towards the decretive shrub, and knelt over to see past the bright green leaves that hid the tiny shape. I slowly moved a few of them over, and peered inside, to find a little mass of fur curled up into a ball, and breathing shallowly. It was brown, actually, the same type of brown as milk chocolate would be, with thin little black and white stripes running from its nose, around its eyes and to the base of its tail. Eventually I realized the thing was a chipmunk. Why the little guy was down in the dirt of a potted plant, and not in some sort of tree or burrow perplexed me. Wasn't it more likely to get eaten by some stray cat or something if it stayed so low to the ground? I reached in and gave the furball a bit of a poke, hoping maybe it would startle him back into a tree where he wouldn't get his ass eaten.

He didn't move.

I poked him again, this time, with a bit more force.

Nothing.

His chest simply rose and fell, and his eyes opened slightly to get a glimpse at me before closing shut in what seemed almost like pain... That's when I realized something was definitely wrong with him, and… I'll admit I felt pity towards him. I eased both my hands around his limp little body, and easily plucked him from the drenched dirt. (Thankfully I was wearing my gloves, who knows where that thing had been.) Holding the form in one hand pressed up against my stomach so he wouldn't fall, I got up and walked into the complex. Secretly, I found myself hoping Matt had gone out somewhere, so I wouldn't have to deal with his smart-ass bitching if any of the argument rekindled… But somehow I highly doubted that he would be gone…. Not with my luck anyway.

I hated today.

I honestly, truly, absolutely hated today.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

5th floor.

Now I stood in front of the door to our place. Sure I was still pissed as fuck, but I guess after a whole day of sitting around with nothing more to do than think in the rain, I was willing to try and fix things. Sort of. Actually I was more focused on helping the chipmunk that somehow managed to get himself tied up in my crazy ass life. Poor little bugger.

I tried to door.

Locked.

Locked?

Matt never locked the door when he was home.

He must have gone out.

Immediately my spirits lifted. At least now I could try and take care of this little guy without having to deal with anything else. I searched my jacket pockets for my keys, and pulled them out, taking the key painted black between my fingers and easing it into the keyhole. The lock was tricky, because it was broken, so it took a few tries before it actually decided to work.

Fucking lock.

I hate you so much.

Easing the door open with my hand, the familiar creek echoed out into and throughout the rooms. It was dead silent, and sort of odd, not hearing the constant clicking of the keyboard, or the TV, or the radio, or the sounds effects from one of Matt's games. No, just silence.

I felt like something terrible was about to happen, like in a horror film.

I felt like something was going to burst out from the shadows with some fucking blade or hacksaw.

Or maybe I've been watching too many horror films.

Yeah, I think that's it.

I put the chipmunk down on the couch, where he just kind of flopped over like a dead man and continued to drift in and out of consciousness, while I scoured around for a pillow and something small to put water in. I came back with a pillow under one arm, and a Snapple cap filled with tap water in the other. I bent down and put both on the coffee table, one next to the other, and finally, the tiny chipmunk on top of the pillow. I just kind of stared at it for a while, curious to see what it would do.

Nothing.

I lifted its head, and then the Snapple cap up to its mouth in hopes that it would drink.

Success!

God, I didn't think it would have been that thirsty. I had to refill the improvised dish twice before it stopped drinking and finally looked alive. Once more, I felt pity, but at the same time some type of relief. It moved slowly, however, easing into positions like some old woman who was afraid she'd break her hip again. Kind of amusing, really, but depressing too. Soon it opened its eyes after a few seconds in my hands… Those huge russet coloured eyes. They stared up at me, wide, observing, thankful in a way.

Damn it… The little bastard was breaking my heart.

He looked around, scrutinizing everything, tiny ears pressed tightly against its head. I think I could understand. I would have probably been freaked out too if I was suddenly being held by some giant who could possibly eat me, in a place that's like nothing I've ever been in before. And even though it wasn't very much like me to say it… He was cute.

But- still weak as hell and obviously sick.

Big shiny russet eyes staring up at me, I lifted him to eye-level and took a closer look. His nose and whiskers twitched as he must have taken in my scent, and his ears and tail flicked in curiosity. It made him look stupid, because the rest of him was lying still on one side. I let myself laugh, something I could rarely get myself to do when anyone was around, and he seemed intrigued by my reaction. Sharply moving his head from side to side, only adding on to the idiocy in his appearance. And again, I laughed.

"You look like a moron when you do that." I said softly, though admittedly, with a slight grin, suddenly feeling a bit stupid myself for thinking a mindless animal could understand.

But he did stop.

So, maybe there _was_ something going on in that little head of his.

Or perhaps it was a mere coincidence.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A few hours went by, and after I had given the bugger a proper bath, I could finally take off my gloves. Now I sat on the couch, in the dark, the laptop next to my miniature guest's bed on the table, and my miniature guest curiously sniffing at the back of the computer, curling up next to the soft, continuous flow of warm air coming from it.

I sorta smiled, and stroked his back with my index finger a few times before proceeding with my research. What I was researching, however, I'm afraid I'll have to keep confidential. However, I was absorbed in my work, of course indulging myself in a bar of chocolate, when I heard the door creek open.

Matt.

I looked up, a chunk of milk chocolate between my teeth, to find him propped up against the wall while he took off his boots, and lifted those yellow tinged goggles up off his face. He didn't seem to noticed me at first, seemingly unaware of my presence in the room, until he looked up, then away swiftly.

"You're home." He muttered.

"Mm-hmm." I said, devouring the piece of chocolate that protruded from my mouth.

Again there was silence.

I just kept working.

"…What's that?" He asked.

"Chocolate." I said, even though I knew what he meant.

"No, that." He said, inching closer, and getting a good look at the chipmunk. "You brought home a rat?"

I sneered, and glared up at him angrily. "It's not a rat."

"Looks like a rat." He said, putting his hands in his pockets, never once looking at me.

"It's a rodent, but not a rat……… Chipmunk." I said, pausing in between to eat another piece of my candy bar.

"Rodent, rat, chipmunk… What's the difference?"

"That…" I began, swallowing, "Is something no one would have the patience to explain to you."

He scoffed, and leaned in closer, just watching it.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Why is it here?"

I stopped looking at the screen, and sat back against the couch, sighing. "It was hurt. And I'm a nice person. That's why."

"Hah, nice person…?"

"Watch it Jeevas."

He cleared his throat, and stood up straight again, making sure to keep his eyes from meeting mine. There was no doubt in my mind he was still bothered by what had happened this morning, but what could I do? What's been said can't be unsaid.

"Still mad?" I asked nonchalantly.

He tightened his shoulders. "….Sorta."

Awkward silence.

"Where'd you go…?" I decided to ask. Like I said, I hated awkward situations.

"Around…… Where did _you_ go?"

"Out, got caught in the rain, had to sit around for a couple hours."

"You… Didn't get sick did you?"

"I feel fine." I said.

"Oh. Ok." He mumbled.

Pause for awkward silence.

"Were you worried?" I asked.

He hesitated, and then spoke quietly. "…Maybe."

I held back a smile. So, he wasn't acting as mad as I had thought. He must have simply felt awkward. I stretched my arms, and placed them behind my head in a single fluid motion, and folded one leg over the other the way I usually did when I tried to relax. I thought maybe if I did so, I could clear my head enough to find the words that would just make all this shit go away for good. Because frankly, that's all I really wanted to do right now- I mean, after hours of nothing but research, it would be nice to be able to talk to your best friend, right? But I couldn't do that until the slate was cleaned, you know?

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Kinda."

"Then sit."

"No thanks." He mumbled again.

"I can't understand a word you say when you mumble like that. Now stop being moody for a second and sit so I can just apologize already." I snapped, biting into my chocolate.

He looked shocked, possibly because I'm rarely the one to apologize first. Clearly the time I spent thinking combined with the chaste little stares from that tiny chipmunk had some sort of effect on me. I was acting different… A little less concerned with how I presented myself, a little less worried if I was the one to give in first. He watched the floor for a second, and then inched closer to the couch, finally taking a seat after waiting for what felt like 2 damn hours.

He eased into his seat and sat there, awkwardly. I rolled my eyes, and scooted to the right to get closer to his side, while at the same time letting my arm fall around the back of his neck and rest on his right shoulder, which startled him, because I felt him tense up at my touch.

"Look Matt. I don't even remember what happen this morning, alright?" I said.

"So… You're saying you were drunk?" He asked, head down.

"No. I'm saying it was such a stupid argument that my brain didn't bother to register it." I sighed, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry, ok?"

He just sat there.

"Hey, did you hear me?" I snapped, getting rather annoyed with him unresponsiveness.

Suddenly he slipped out from under my arm, wrapped_ his _arm around my waist and let his head come to rest on my shoulder. As an impulse, I felt myself pull away just a bit, but quickly let my body relax after I fully comprehended what was going on.

He was giving my some sort of semi-hug.

Or, more like a sideways hug.

Whatever you wish to call it, it was awkward looking, but at the same time, it was rather nice.

"What's up?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"I don't remember either, Mello." He smiled, hugging tighter.

"Well then this is shit." I said, flashing a bit of a crooked smile. "We've both been idiots, haven't we?"

He laughed in response, and rolled his shoulders a bit farther forward. "I know you wanna add, 'instead of just you as usual.' to that."

I grinned, "You'll never know for sure."

"But I know _you_ Mello, and that's enough." He said, slipping down from his place on my shoulder to lay in my lap.

I watched him for a while, no real expression on my face. His eyes were closed, and a soft smile overtook his features. I ran my fingers through his hair lightly, and just… stared.

"You don't know how happy I am, Mells." He said, breaking me away from my trance like state.

"I think I have a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind, it's not important." I said, putting the candy bar up to my mouth and breaking off a piece.

"So what's its name?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"The chipmunk. What'd ya name it?"

I thought for a second. I hadn't given it a name yet, had I?

"I haven't." I said, taking another bite.

"What? But pets have to have a name."

"I don't think it'd be a suitable house pet, Matt."

"But I wanna keep it." He said.

"Why?"

"It's cute." He grinned, "And it's the colour of chocolate, how can you not want to keep it?"

I sighed, "I didn't say I didn't want to keep it…"

"Alright then, we're keeping it!" He said, turning and reaching out, grabbing hold of the pillow and bringing it to his stomach, ultimately waking it. "Let's name it something cool, like… Uh… Well, it's a chipmunk, right?"

"Right."

"Then let's call him Alvin."

"Oh that's original."

"Come on, you know you like it!" He laughed, petting the tiny creature as it wriggled under his touch that was just a bit too forceful.

"Fine. Alvin." I said, "Now put him back where he was and get up so I can go to bed already."

Doing as he was told, he placed the tired animal back in its spot, and got to his feet. I too stood up, and stretched my arms before throwing the empty chocolate wrapper into the rubbish bin. I turned around, ready to head to the bedroom, when you-know-who stops me. I groaned and turned around, facing him, and a wry smile that curled at his plump lips. I cocked an eyebrow, and put a hand on my waist.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't have to go to bed yet, do we?" He questioned.

"I'm tired, Matt."

"So am I, Mello…. But I haven't seen you all day…"

"So?"

"I want my daily dose of Mello, if you don't mind." He grinned.

…Oh, I could tell where this was going….

END OF PART ONE.

* * *

Well, did you like it so far?

There's more on the way, and a very unexpected twist to come.

Or, that's what I plan.

Thanks for reading, lovelies :3


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you… I'm tired." I said, a sort of unsure pause splitting my sentence.

"When has that stopped you before?" He said, taking his mouth off my neck.

"I'll end up falling asleep halfway through." I admitted, grabbing his forearms pulling him back and forcing him to release his grip on my shoulders. "Like that one time."

The last part seemed to strike him greatly, because his head fell and he let a long sigh escape his throat. I watched him, not entirely sure about what was going through his head… Maybe I shouldn't have brought up such an… Unpleasant past memory.

"You…" He began refusing to look up. "…Had to go to Italy the next day, and left me sexually frustrated for the rest of the weekend."

I clasped my hand over my mouth and held back a burst of laughter, hell, it was so bad, I ended up forcing my head to the right just to keep it down. "Is… Is that so?" I said, voice quivering, a stupid grin on my face.

"Shut up! It's not fucking funny!" He snapped, lips beginning to form a pout, "If I were the one who fell asleep, you would have kicked my ass awake to get what you wanted. Be grateful I let you sleep!"

I sighed, still smiling, but swallowing the slight chortle that threatened to ruin everything. He simply looked at me the way he does when he's embarrassed, trying a bit too hard to look normal, and failing. I reached up and placed my hands gently against his jaw, and pulled him in just close enough that I could let my forehead touch his. I closed my eyes, and just thought for a bit. I could feel him shake ever so gently under my hands, after all, he was still cold from being outside just a few minutes ago, and my flesh was already warmed, when hot and cold touch, the reaction is clear.

"Mel-"

"Sorry. Again." I smiled, surprised with how soft my voice had suddenly become.

"Mello…"

"I never apologized about that either, did I?" I laughed, "…I'll….. To pay you back..… Go ahead."

He didn't say a word, but quivered as he lifted his arm to grab my wrist, and the other he slipped under my chin and pulled my lips up to his, where they touched, and joined. And for a while, they stayed that way. My eyes were shut, and yet I knew his were too…. Sure, he tasted like an ashtray, but the overall sensation made up for that. His fingers slipped out from under my jaw to around my neck, and pulled me close with little force needed, because I willingly pressed myself up against him, letting my arms wrap around him and cross on his back, grabbing hold of his jacket. He forced his mouth harder onto mine, and realizing this, I did the same. I was utterly absorbed in him, just allowing my mind to be taken away by his kiss while at the same time I let his tongue roam wherever it liked.. To be honest… He's… Probably the only one who's touch has sent me into another state of mind like this- and… I've always wanted him to be the only one who _could_ do it. But really, I don't believe that anyone but my Matt had that power. The power to peel away those coarse, cold outer layers of mine and reveal my…… Well, the real me. The me that I've tried all of my life not to let anyone see, the weaker, easier to move Mello. That I've always thought would just be a nuisance to my life and all I tried to achieve.

But it was quite the contrary in moments like these.

No, during these moments I… I was able to just let go of all I was caught up in. I could forget about all the crap that was popping up in my crazy, mixed up life, and let myself be carried off by the one person who's always been there for me; the one guy who's always been able to put up with me and my shitty attitudes , and accept who I am, was, and always will be….

And not only that, but let's not forget that Matt is fucking unbearably _sexy._

Sexiest damn person I've_ ever _been with.

God he is _amazing._

He slid his hand up the back of my neck and ran his fingers through my hair. I felt myself being taken over with a shiver that ran throughout the whole of me as he released my mouth, and we both gasped for air, the remains of the last conversation now the last thing on our minds, I'm sure. His hand still holding my wrist tightly, he began to walk, calmly pulling me behind him. Making our way past the shut laptop, and the snoozing Alvin, who lay in an unbothered slumber on his little pillow, we stepped into the bedroom.

Now, understand, the apartments not very big, and to save some cash and a lot of space, we decided to buy just one full sized bed that we shared. But if I ever needed to, I would sleep on the couch.

I rarely ever need to.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Now I was laying there, Matt above me, tongue running along my neck and eyes set with lust. I inhaled sharply as it ran it down along my collar and chest, casting me away into desire.

Now, I know, judging by my overall personality, most people imagine I'm more of a dominant person… And I am, I actually call most of the shots when it comes to this sorta thing. But I choose to, well, I choose the bottom, because there's nothing I love more in the world then getting all of Matt's attention, yep, every last bit of it. Because… That's something I've always wished for, but lacked.

Real, loving attention.

I've always been second best in this contest that made up basically my entire life. Always looked upon like I was just a backup plan in case Plan A goes wrong, and in my case, Plan A was Near. It always had been.

Fucking _Near!_

I could feel anger well up at just the thought of that little albino dildo. He was always pissing me right off. Bloody little-

I felt my muscles tense at his thought- no good, no good. I had to focus on Matt the same way he was focusing on me right now. Pouring out his entire heart into every movement, nuzzling, groping, licking, whatever it took to show me he wanted all of me. And Jesus Christ he sure could show it.

And so would I.

So I decided to turn the tables, lunging at him in a fiery attempt to overtake his entire body with my own. Locking in passionate kisses God knows how many times, and exciting him surely like no one else could.

"We may have-ah… Taken in… That chipmunk…" I said, arms around his neck as he worked to leave marks on mine, "But Matt –nn… Will always be… My dog…"

I could hear him snicker as he toyed with my flesh, "I'll take that as a compliment."

I smiled softly, wincing in pleasure before I spoke, "Good…nn…..You…Should…"

At this point I'm sure all the neighbours could hear us going at it. And frankly, we didn't care. We never cared. Sure, we'd get complaints, and odd stares from everyone in the morning, but we didn't give a damn. If they didn't like it, they could haul up their shit and move the fuck out.

Because we weren't planning on quitting our little sessions anytime soon.

With every thrust I let my voice act out without holding back. The moonlight was coming in through the window, illuminating the floor in the shape of its frame and casting shadows as the clothes that lay scattered blocked its path. The room was actually really nice, and set a great mood for this sort of thing, if you know what I mean. Which judging from what I've already said, you _should_.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"I thought I was tired before…" I laughed, breathing like I had just run a mile, finally able to relax.

He laughed too, but his was laboured far more than mind had been. "Damn your stamina." He choked, smiling.

"Now am I allowed to sleep?" I asked, rolling my eyes, but of course smiling.

(After all, sex with Matt is incredible, how could I _not_ be smiling?)

He didn't respond, instead, he used the last bit of his energy to roll over onto his side, and curl up next to me, wrapping himself around my body, and exhaling deeply.

"I'll take that as a yes." I grinned.

Really, without much of a warning, he weakly propped himself up with his arms and hovered over my body for a split second before coming down on my lips, humming a quick, "Mmm-hmm." As he kissed me.

I laughed a bit as he fell back into his spot, "Well then goodnight."

"G'night Mello Yellow." He mumbled happily as he cuddled my body, which, as you've probably guessed by now- was stark naked.

And strangely enough, I had noticed that his skin, which had just not too long ago been freezing from the cold outside, was enticingly warmer than my own. The smell of cigarettes lingered on his flesh, and his auburn-ish, reddish hair tickled my neck, and forced me to shift uncomfortably.

Er, yes, I'm somewhat ticklish.

But only somewhat….

By this point it was 2 AM and the moonlight from outside came crashing in through the window, illuminating the floor in the shape of its casement window frame. The dark outlines of scattered clothing spotted the carpet, end of the bed, and hell, even the corner of the dresser. Note that the clothing thrown on the dresser was Matt's and not mine, remember, I'm the neat one in the relationship.

Matt had rolled over to the other side of the bed now, how long had it been? 30 minutes? Yeah, and he was fast asleep. I could tell because he was on his stomach with his limbs out. He slept like a starfish. As for me, I was having trouble falling asleep, and tossed and turned for almost an hour before deciding to go and get something to drink, in hopes that I could fall asleep quicker with its aid. I slid from the bed and tried my best to stand without my knees giving way. It was odd, I was the one who was tired before, and now it seems I'm too tired to fall asleep. I eased the bedroom door open slowly, because like every door in the gad damn house, it creaked. Loudly.

Immediately I was in the living room, and stepped quickly across the carpet, making my way past the coffee table, Alvin, and an open window. It was unbearably hot out, and the air was thick, so every room, with the exception of the bedroom, felt awful. I reached up to pull the cabinet open and pull out a bottle of anything I could grasp in the dark of the kitchen. I only realized I had grabbed hold of a bottle of vodka _after_ I unscrewed the cap. It was hard _not_ to know it was vodka.

I forced down just enough to get me to finally fall asleep. After all, it was 3 AM and I was lumbering around naked like some fucking idiot in the dark. I set the bottle down on the counter and wandered over to the couch to see if the chipmunk was still alive, because really, I didn't think it would last too long. Not in its condition.

"_Put some clothes on, would'ja?"_

I stopped. Did Matt wake up?

"_Hey genius, did'ja hear me?"_

I looked at the bedroom door. Even in the dark you could tell no one was standing there… So, what the hell was going on?

"Who are you?" I hissed, reaching for a gun that I kept in the drawer of the end table.

"_Who'dya think I am? Look down."_

I saw nothing but the table, the pillow, the laptop, and Alvin…. Looking up at me. Automatically I jumped back, of course startled- I mean, you would have been too if a chipmunk started talking to you out of nowhere!

"For fuck's sake what's going on?" I snapped (though in a hushed tone of course.)

"_You swear like a sailor. Didn't you're mother teach you better?"_ He snapped back in a deeper-than-you-would-expect-a-chipmunks-voice-to-be voice.

Er, sorry for the wording there.

I ignored the mother bit, because you probably already know I was orphaned as a child, and sneered at his ungrateful tone, at the same time trying to clear my head.

"Looks like the alcohols kicked in. Alright rodent, you… I'm just gunna go to bed. I'll be up when I'm sober." I growled, that hateful look in my eyes, placing a hand on my now beating forehead. "Whatever the fuck's wrong with my head will be gone by the time I'm awake again. Don't piss all over our table."

"_I don't want to talk to you while you're drunk anyway. But I might as well thank you for what you're doing for me, even if you are a clumsy… naked human."_

"I'm talking to a chipmunk. Named Alvin. This proves I need sleep now more than I ever have before." I mumbled.

"_Oh, sure. And by the way, no one told me it was mating season."_ He clicked.

I felt my face become hot. Fuck. Fucking chipmunk. "You were getting a kick out of listening you little asshole. And you know it." I laughed, smirking.

"_I don't know what you mean, because I'm not into gay sex. Thanks."_ He smiled slyly.

I sneered again, "Really? That's surprising."

"_No need to get snippy."_

"How about you keep your trap shut and let me go to bed. I'm drunk, tired, and annoyed." I yawned, feeling my body swaying without my consent.

"_Put some clothes on while you're at it."_ He snickered.

"Fuck you rat."

"_Go fuck that boyfriend of yours, human." _

"I could just step on you and that'll be the end of that, you know." I mused, wry grin on my face.

He froze, turned around, and curled up, letting out a muffled, "_G'night person." B_asically dismissing me.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. That little prick, wait- no, I was drunk. That didn't actually happen did it? Of course not, it's illogical. Uh, anyway, I stumbled across the room, unsure of exactly what happened and unsure of exactly what I was doing, and after easing through the bedroom door, closing it and sliding under the covers, I groaned and curled up too.

"Where'd you go?" Matt mumbled from beside me.

Fuck, he woke up.

"And who were you talking to?" He added.

Double fuck. He had been awake.

I groaned again and put my hand on my forehead. My face was burning up. "One, I just downed a bottle of vodka, and two, I was talking to the rat."

I could hear him shuffle around next to me chuckling, and eventually grabbed hold of my arm, cuddling it as he usually did. "Mells, go to bed already." He laughed, not taking anything I said seriously.

Pff, I probably wouldn't have either.

"I've been trying to…." I yawned, "For the past……. Few……..hours……"

That being the last thing I remember, I suppose I'll tell you what happened afterwords.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Well, the next morning wasn't great. My head was throbbing like a bitch, I felt horrid, Matt kept laughing about how I was talking to a chipmunk at 3 in the morning… Yeah, not the most wonderful start to a day. In the end though, we kept the chipmunk, and he never did talk to me ever again, so I guess all's well that ends well. Or whatever.

But to be honest, I found myself constantly watching that pet of ours…

Because, you know…

Just in case.

FIN.


End file.
